dnd_adventurers_league_phfandomcom-20200216-history
Gorok
Gorok is a Barbarian, and as a follower of the totem path. He swore to prove his worth in battle everytime, all the time, every single time. Gorok is played by "Ren." Intro Description Appearance A built, armorless, pale green-skinned killing machine. Personality First swing the axe and then axe questions, if they still live that is. 'Biography' '|Early Life' In order to dominate the battlefield you must be born to it. There are people born to be a cook, a thief or a king. Gorok was born to be a warrior, in fact he was born in the battle field. Over a century ago Gorok's mother, Barbagrok was exiled from the tribe for having carnal relations with a non-orc. After spending months on exile she received a message from the chief, a pardon. In order to win her way back to the tribe she was tasked to eliminate an opposing tribe of Mountain Orcs, and so she did. She single handedly raided the camp and a hundred orcs later she gave birth to Gorok. " I saw it me own eyes, t'was fucking amazing! I What she did was art! She painted the huts with blood, guts, eyes and brain. It was the best massacre that these eyes have ever witnessed. I was hiding behind a rock when it all happened, she rampaged all o'er the place; carrying that big red axe of hers. And then right before me eyes, as she was cutting the head of the leader, Gorok's head popped out of her! She taketh life and then she giveth life. Which is really crazy ironic if you think about it!" - Minme the small dwarf. Soon after, Barbagrok was welcomed back by the tribe and was given the title Blood Mother. Training Gorok was trained by his mother as early as he can grunt. Being a half-orc, even with his mother's legacy the "Pure" Orcs in his tribe shunned him. He was smaller than the orcs in his age, but what he lacks in mass he compensates with rage. Training can strengthen the body, improve the way one reacts and dodges. But rage... this is something else, the anger fuels you to exceed what the body can do - it is supernatural. |Life as an adventurer Lands of Barovia On one of his journeys, Gorok found himself surrounded by the mists, it felt heavy to breathe, his axe fell down and when he woke, he was in the village of Barovia. |First kiss of death Gorok has lived for over a hundred years, in a world where an average orcs die at 40 if not culled earlier than that. There are nights that he finds himself pondering over this. All his rivals have fallen either by his hand, felled by an assassin or due to old age. Regardless they had all crumbled to dust and yet here he is, still swinging. || --Vallaki On the way to rescue a drowning Vistani girl that was predicted by a fortune teller, Gorok's war party was confronted by a group of fishermen. Gorok hastily entered rage and tried to dispatch the men recklessly and he was able to take two people down. However he fell in battle; his skull crushed, caved in. Gorok was no more but yet... the mists surround him. Relationships and Affiliations 'The Women in Gorok's Life (those that mattered)' ' ' Barbagrok Bloodmother (Deceased) Gorok's mother, and axe-tutor. She raised Gorok the best way that she knows how... through combat. Gorok follows his mother's words to heart. "They can't kill you if they're already dead. Swing first and then axe questions, this will ensure your survival in this cruel and harsh world." She is a sight to be seen, her battle prowess is unmatchable, though outcast by her tribe due to her pregnancy with an "unpure orc" she had regained her honor by wiping another tribe with only her great axe (Blood Reaver) and loincloth. 'Unnamed Wife ' Gorok had a spouse, it is unknown what happened to her. Ireena Kolyana In one of the adventures of Gorok, he suddenly found himself in a village filled with mist. As he is confused and dazed, he was attacked by a pack of wolves that eventually led to him falling in the battle field. '' '' " I was surrounded by these mutts, I was still holding my axe and then remember swinging it-- suddenly a voice woke me from my sleep. A dazzling voice, almost tempting." -Gorok '' As this beautiful creature walked beside him as she beckoned. And then Gorok felt something, something that has left him ages ago, something that he thought he buried deep within. Gorok shook his head and told himself, he is unworthy of such a feeling. He is beneath this creature - the other half of him will be his downfall. He has no chance. Feeling indebted to Ireena, he swore to himself that he will protect her with his life (not that she needs protection). Gorok wishes to profess his love to her through showing supreme battle tactics, mighty axe swinging and enemy mutilation. 'Character Information' '''Current Tier: 1' Magic Items * Blood Mother ang Blood Reaver (Twin-headed Great Axe) * Pectoral Muscles of Endurance (Unarmored) Race Feats * Mobile Class Abilities (You can write some information about your character's build, like what makes them special) Class1 Features * Feature 1 from Class 1 * Feature 2 from Class 2 Class2 Features * Feature 1 from Class 1 * Feature 2 from Class 2 Quotes and Moments (You can put memorable moments, quotes made by your character, you may or may not indicate which module it happened to avoid spoiling other players.) Spoiler Warning: * DDEXXX-XX - Character A literally killed with kindness by unknowingly offering food that the BBEG is allergic to. * DDEXYY-YY - Character A died after failing a constitution save from kinky choking. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters